Admire
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Olivia searches for Elliot in the cribs and finds herself distracted.


**Set in season 10. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf.**

''Elliot?'' Olivia called as she entered the cribs, searching for her partner. Elliot had retreated to the cribs after arguing with a suspect which led him to have coffee thrown at him. Luckily for Elliot, the liquid was stone cold and wasn't able to cause any injury.

Olivia walked further into the room until she found Elliot stood in front of his locker with his back to her. She thought of calling him again but was caught off when she realized he had no shirt on and found herself staring at his toned upper body. Olivia crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, viewing the man before her. She couldn't lie, Elliot was a handsome looking man that admiring his muscles alone made her feel weak in the knees. She did spot what appeared to be a small scar on the right side of his shoulder blade but it didn't matter. Elliot was still a beautiful man. Olivia smiled softly to herself as she watched fold away his shirt. ''Like what you see, Liv?'' Elliot called, causing Olivia to snap out of her gazing habit and straighten her posture. ''Yes. I mean no. I mean…'' Olivia found herself stuttering. Elliot turned around, smiling at the fact he had made Olivia Benson speechless. She took inhaled softly, clearing her throat. ''I noticed you were gone for a while so I came in here looking for you and…''

''You got distracted,'' Elliot smirked. Olivia knew he was teasing her and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Elliot slowly made his way toward her.

''Elliot I'm sorry I shouldn't have intruded on you like this.'' Olivia was quiet all of a sudden. Elliot was now stood in front of her. She continued. ''I only came into cheek on you after our suspect threw coffee at you. So please forgive me, El. I shouldn't have been staring at you like that.'' Olivia dropped her gaze. She found it difficult to look at Elliot in the eye with his bare chest staring back at her. He detected the redness in her cheeks, a warm smile spreading across lips. ''Livia.'' He called gently. Olivia shot her eyes up to meet his blue ones. ''There's no need for you to be sorry, Liv. Heck, there's no reason for you to apologize. If anything I'm flattered.''

''Wait, you are?'' Olivia asked in surprise. Elliot smiled. ''Sure. I sometimes have the guys trying to grab a sneak peek when getting changed after working out.''

Olivia chuckled softly. She could just imagine the likes of Fin and Munch staring at Elliot muscled appearance. ''They're jealous of you, El.''

''Why?'' Elliot smirked, leaning forward and resting his arm against the wall. ''Is it because I'm attractive?'' Elliot knew she loved his teasing because she couldn't help but bare a smile. ''I don't know what you're talking about, Elliot.'' She declared her smile widening. Elliot grinned back. ''Oh, I think you do, Olivia.'' He leaned in, close enough to speak in her ear. Olivia felt her cheeks began to flush again when she felt his warm breath against her skin. ''Is Olivia Benson admitting that she finds me attractive?'' Olivia felt her pulse increase as his breathed tickled her skin. She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

''Or is little Livy too shy to tell me?'' Elliot teased. ''I don't know what you're talking about, Stabler.'' Olivia proclaimed, trying to hide her enjoyment of his little torment. Elliot raised an eyebrow. ''So why are you blushing?''

Olivia pulled her eyes away from his, certain her face had turned a few shades darker. ''I didn't realize I was.'' Her voice was quiet and shy all of a sudden. Elliot noticed this and decided to lay off the teasing once he heard the change in her voice. He took his hand away from resting against the wall and reached out, gently brushing a loose hair away from her face. ''Liv.'' His voice was soft. He placed his hands on his hips and Olivia looked up at him. ''It's okay to admit you find me attractive. I promise I won't lose respect for you.'' Elliot watched her for a moment. She cleared her throat before speaking. ''I know that, Elliot.'' She exhaled. Elliot's lip curved into an upward smile. ''Is that why you're blushing? Because you find me attractive and you're too shy to admit it?''

Olivia bit her lip, nodding. ''Yeah.'' She chuckled softly. ''It's stupid, El. I know. And I'm sorry.''

With his hands resting on his hips Elliot stepped closer, just enough to search her brown eyes as she did with his blue ones. ''I don't want you going all shy on me, Liv and I don't want you to apologize for admiring the view. You know you can talk to me about anything, whenever you need to and I'll always be here to listen.'' Elliot gave her a tender smile which after a moment she returned. ''Thanks, El.''

''No problem, Liv.'' He murmured. ''Just let me ask a question.'' He laid his hand on her shoulder and Olivia agreed to answer his question. She saw his lips curve into a mischievous smile. ''You enjoyed the view though, didn't you?'' His grinned. Olivia looked away shyly. ''Maybe.'' She teased. She suddenly felt Elliot wriggle his fingers under her chin and flinched. ''Elliot, stop it.'' She giggled, trying to escape his little torment. Elliot chuckled. ''You enjoyed the view didn't you, Liv. Just admit it and I'll stop tickling.''

Olivia tried her best effort to turn her head away from Elliot's attacking hand. He just laughed at her attempt to escape him. ''Okay, Okay. I admit it.'' She protested, chuckling. Elliot stopped and pulled his hand away. ''See. That's wasn't so hard was it?'' He grinned. Olivia eyed him. ''You didn't have to tickle me, Elliot.''

''It got you to admit it though, didn't it?''

Olivia sighed, feeling defeat when she saw the satisfied expression on Elliot's face. ''Well, You got me to confess, Elliot. That's all I'm going to say. Anyway, we better get back because Captain will be wondering where we are.'' Olivia was about to walk away when she felt Elliot place his hand on her abdomen, holding her in place. ''At least you admired the view.'' He said, grinning when he heard Olivia snigger delicately. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. ''And I know you're ticklish.''

Olivia shot him an 'in your dreams,' kind of look. ''Put a shirt on, Stabler.''

Elliot gave her his famous stabler grin. ''With pleasure, Benson.''


End file.
